Old man Crowley
by onedoe2not2iimply
Summary: AU. 11-year-old Gabriel Novak and 10-year-old Dean Winchester decide to "investigate" old man Crowley; a man who lives in the forest near their block, and naturally they drag their younger brothers Castiel and Sam into the "investigation"


"We really shouldn't" Castiel said and looked around.

"Oh come on Cas don't be a coward" Gabriel said as he hid their bikes behind some bushes

"See there's Sam and Dean" He said with a big grin and Castiel turned around just as Dean and Sam jumped off their bikes. Both boys were wearing backpacks, they hid their bikes behind some trees and walked up to Gabriel and Castiel. Dean had taken flashlight from his backpack and wore a grin which matched Gabriel's. Sam stood next to Castiel; he was a few centimeters taller even though Castiel was one year older. Sam had always been a bit too tall for his age.

"This is dumb" Sam said and crossed his arms. Castiel put his hand up.

"I'm with Sam" Dean and Gabriel's grin faded and they rolled their eyes in a way that said 'brothers what are you supposed to do with them?'

"Come on Sam you wanted to know more about Old man Crowley right?" Dean said and took a step forward, Gabriel nodded in agreement behind him.

"And why did you come if you didn't want to?" Gabriel asked his 10-yearold brother.

"I didn't want to be home alone with Lucifer" Castiel said and pouted. Gabriel rolled his eyes again.

"Cassie he's not really that bad" Castiel gave him a death glare for the nickname and crossed his arms.

"He locked me in a cupboard Gabe. For _two _hours"

"details, details" Gabriel sighed and suddenly Dean's face lit up.

"So _that's _why you're scared of the dark" it was more of a statement than a question and Castiel started to blush.

"No!" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"You're scared of the dark?" Castiel's face could now easlily match a tomato.

"No!"He shouted, and just then they heard the sound of a twig that broke in the woods behind them.

"Shh," Gabriel raised his finger to his mouth and took the flashlight from the Dean's hand. Gabriel began to slowly walk towards the woods and Castiel bit his lower lip.

"Gabriel don-" Gabriel cut him off with one of 'Shh'. Castiel began biting his nails, Sam wanted to look away but couldn't and Dean began to slowly take a few steps back toward Sam and Castiel. Gabriel lighted flashlight and went into the woods. Castiel grabbed Dean's jack-sleeve which caused Dean to jump slightly. Suddenly they heard how Gabriel screamed.

"Gabriel!" Castiel screamed and he felt his eyes watering, he didn't care how all many times that their brother Raphael had said that men do not cry. Dean started running towards the woods and Sam yelled after him.

"Dean no!" Sam was about to run after when Castiel grabbed his jacket, he knew that Dean would kill him if he'd let Sam run after him. They heard Dean shout then they heard laughter.

"Gabe! I hate you! "They heard Dean shout and both Sam and Castiel relaxed a little. Gabriel loved to play pranks on people; pranks and candy were his favorite things in the whole world. Sam and Castiel went into the woods and saw Dean on the ground and Gabriel stood against a tree and held his belly in laughter. Castiel helped Dean up after Gabriel had stopped laughing, he lifted the flashlight and lit it again.

"Okay boys, let's do this!" He said, and began to march further into the forest. Sam followed immediately after like a faithful puppy and Castiel followed a bit questionable after.

"Gabe! I can't find my shoe! "Dean yelled and Gabriel laughed.

"You should have thought of that before you decided to try to jump to the moon!" He shouted back. Dean abandoned the pursuit of his shoe and followed now with only one shoe. Dean knew that his mom would get mad at him when they got home. He groaned, and she already would be angry that he and his 9 year old brother ran around in the woods at 22:00. The four boys walked for about 10 minutes, according to Gabriel, before Gabriel abruptly threw himself down behind a log. The other three quickly followed suit. Gabriel turned the flashlight off quickly and looked over the log.

"There he is" he whispered, and the other three looked over the log. All four looked at a man walked past them he had a bag over his back and it looked pretty heavy. When he had passed Gabriel began creeping toward the direction that the man had just come from.

"Gabriel, what are you doing?" Sam asked and Gabriel turned his head towards them.

"Come on" he said with a grin and continued to crawl forward. Castiel looked at his brother as if he was crazy.

"Not in a life time Gabriel. Michael will be so mad at us, "Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"So? Let him get angry, he deserves it" Castiel mouth dropped open. Dean crawled past him, and then turned him back with a grin.

"Are you catching flies Cas?" He asked and Castiel stuck his tongue out in response.

"Why do you have only one shoe?" He said then, and Dean's grin disappeared.

"Oh shut up," he said, and Castiel let out a quiet laugh and started to crawl too. He pretended not to hear the small voice in the back of his head that said that their brother would have a rage fit for this. Michael was the one in their house that took care of all the laundry because their father was a very busy man. Lucifer called him anything else but Michael had told Castiel that he was not allowed to use those words.

"I wonder what he had in the bag." Sam asked after a while. Dean shrugged.

"Do not know, but it seemed pretty heavy" Gabriel stood up.

"Maybe a dead body," he said, and the others stared at him.

"What?" He asked, and Dean shook his head.

"You better hope it is not, Gabe," he said while Castiel brushed the dirt from his clothes.

"Gabe ... my jeans are covered with mud" he sighed.

"And leaves" Dean said with a smile. Castiel just looked at him.

"What it is true" Dean started but Gabriel cut him off as he gasped.

"Guys, check it's old man Crowley's house," he said, and the others looked in the same direction as he did. There was a small cabin that looked as if it would fall apart any second. A big grin appeared on Gabriel's face.

"Come on," he said, grabbed Sam's hand and began running toward the house.

"Talk about a renovation project" Dean said and Castiel nodded in agreement before they quickly followed their brothers. Gabriel pulled Sam to the back of the cabin, but Castiel stopped abruptly on the front.

"Dean what if he comes back," he said quietly and looked worriedly in the direction they had just come from. Dean sighed deeply and walked over to him. Dean was taller than Castiel the only one he wasn't taller than was Gabriel obviously because Gabriel was, after all, the oldest of the four.

"I promise that he won't" Dean said and took Castiel's hand.

"Come on" he tried to pull Castiel along but he refused.

"You can't promise that Dean" Dean looked at him for a few seconds before he let go of the other boy's hand.

"Okay then stay here" he said and began to slowly walk towards the back. He grinned when he felt Castiel grabbed his hand again.

"Do not leave me here alone"

"Well you better come with me then" he said and pulled Castiel towards the back

"How boring there's nothing here" Gabriel said as he pouted.

"Um Gabe?" Gabriel looked down at Sam.

"Yea, kid?" First Sam gave him a look that said 'you're actually only two years older, so do not call me that' then he pointed to a hole in the ground that resembled one that you put a coffin in. Gabriel smiled.

"Well look at that. Looks like I was right about the body, Sammy" he felt Sam grip on to his hand tighter.

"Gabe, can we go home now?" Sam asked with wide eyes.

"Okay what's going on?" Sam and Gabriel both looked up when Dean and Castiel came around the corner.

"Dean!" Sam cried, and threw himself into his brother's arms.

"Please tell me we can go home now," Dean looked at him in shock, then he looked up at Gabriel pointed to the pit. Dean's face soon lost color and Castiel looked as if he was frozen to the ground.

"Come on, let's find out who he killed," Gabriel said, turning so that he was standing with his face to the other three. Sam looked up at him now.

"I do not know Gabe," said Dean.

"Oh come on, if he has killed someone, we ought to find out who and then tell the police," Gabriel said then he noticed that all three looked as if it had seen a ghost.

"What?" He said then he felt a large hand on his shoulder. He closed his eyes; he knew exactly who was standing there.

"My dog" all four boys were now very confused.

"My dog died so I'm going to bury him" he said again, and Sam let out a sigh of relief.

"And you four," he said and Gabriel held his breath.

"Get out of here" all four ran as soon as Crowley had finished the sentence, and they never returned to old man Crowley's house again (except once 7 years later)

* * *

AN: let me know if you want me to write about the time they return to the cabin


End file.
